Mello, I'm Coming Home
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: Once I'd made my decision, there was no one who could change my mind. Not even him. MattXMello. Songfic to Mama, I'm Coming Home by Ozzy Osbourne. Rated T for Teen. oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the song and I don't own the anime.**

**Hey, yo! It's Mika-chan! I came up with this idea a few days ago, but I couldn't write it until last night. Here's a guide to reading this story.**

"This is Matt speaking"

This is regular narration.

_This shows the song lyrics_

**_This shows a flashback._**

**Got it? Good! So let the deadly tale begin!**

_Times have changed and times are strange. Here I come, but I ain't the same. Mama, I'm coming home. Times go by. Seems to be you could have been a better friend to me. Mama, I'm coming home._

Once I made my decision, there was no one in the world who could change my mind. Not even him. Especially not him.

I was leaving Wammy's. And I was never coming back.

The kids at the orphanage told me I was being stupid. Why would I want to go after that weirdo? I was giving up a chance to become the next L. I knew all these things, but that still didn't make me change my mind.

I'd heard Roger say that he was in America. Of course, Roger didn't know I was listening in on his conversation. He'd been talking to someone on the phone, I don't remember who, and his name came into the conversation. Roger must've been asked where he was because he said he was working for the Mafia. He had also said that he was trying to bring down Kira, the world famous killer of criminals.

While Roger seemed surprised by this, I wasn't. It was completely like him to do something like that: move to another country and join the deadliest organization in the world. And from what I could tell, he'd made it pretty far in the Mafia. He would definitely do something like track down the most notorious serial killer in the world.

I thought that he'd given up on trying to be the next L. Just before he'd left, he had said that Near would succeed L and become the world's greatest detective. I wondered if he was still trying to surpass Near and prove that he was somebody, that he wasn't just another kid.

_You took me in and you drove me out. Yeah, you had me hypnotized. Lost and found and turned around by the fire in your eyes._

Hearing his name brought back so many memories, memories of our childhood. I remembered having video game tournaments with him and usually winning because I had played the game so many times. I remembered the two of us playing soccer in the front yard and watching Near sit on the sidelines while he worked on a puzzle. I remembered when he told me he was leaving…

I made up my mind soon after that. I was going to find him. I was going to find Mello.

Somehow, the kids at the orphanage found out that I was leaving. I have no idea how, since I didn't tell anyone, but then again, I lived at Wammy's House, an orphanage for gifted children. So I guess it made sense that the kids there found out I was leaving.

Of course I didn't leave right away. I had some research to do. I had to find out where in America Mello was, how to get there, how much it would cost.

I wondered if he would even remember me. We were best friends, but I hadn't seen him in five years. I was twelve when he left and he was almost fifteen, making him almost three years older than me. I was sixteen, almost seventeen, when I heard about him again. We'd had no contact with each other since he left, so how could I be sure that he'd know who I was?

_You made me cry. You told me lies. But I can't stand to say goodbye. Mama, I'm coming home. I could be right. I could be wrong. It hurts so bad, but it's been so long. Mama, I'm coming home_.

For some reason, I didn't care. It didn't matter if Mello remembered me. I didn't want him to leave in the first place and now I could tell him how I felt about it, how much I'd missed him. True, Mello was rarely spoken of at the orphanage, but I thought about him all the time.

As I packed the night before I left, my last conversation with him was running through my mind. It was the last time I'd see him, the last time I'd hear his voice…

_**I watched him throw things carelessly into his suitcase, not taking the time to properly pack them. Mello was obviously furious. I could tell by the look of anger in his teal eyes, his agitated stance. I just sat on the bed next to his suitcase and waited for him to say something, to break the silence.**_

_**But it was me who would break the silence.**_

"_**Mello, you don't have to do this." I said. **_

"_**Yes, I do." Mello said, a trace of the anger in his voice. "This is the only thing I can do."**_

"_**You don't have to leave. You can stay here and help Near." I suggested.**_

"_**Help Near? Have you lost your mind, Matt?" I knew that Mello wouldn't take my suggestion seriously, but I had to offer al alternative.**_

"_**But things won't be the same without you here." I said, watching him throw a pair of socks into the suitcase.**_

"_**I'd think so since I'll be gone." Mello said. "And no one here would miss me, anyway."**_

"_**I'd miss you." I said slowly.**_

_**That got him to stop. Mello shoved the suitcase aside and sat down next to me, his fingers lacing between mine.**_

"_**I know you will." Mello said.**_

"_**But you're going to leave anyway?" I demanded.**_

"_**I have to get away from here, Matt." Mello said. "I need to escape."**_

"_**Then take me with you." I said.**_

"_**I can't." Mello shook his head. **_

_Selfish love, yeah, we're both alone. The ride before the fall. But I'm gonna take this heart of stone. I've just got to have it all._

"_**And why not?" I demanded.**_

"_**Because I don't know where I'm going." Mello said. "It could be dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to you."**_

"_**I don't care." I said.**_

"_**But I do. I couldn't stand living knowing that I'd caused you to die, Matt." Mello wrapped his arm around my waist. "There's no way I could deal with it."**_

"_**So you're really leaving?" I questioned, hoping that I could still change his mind.**_

"_**Yeah. But I'll come visit you." Mello said. "I will if I can."**_

"_**But you won't." I said sadly.**_

"_**What makes you say that?" Mello frowned.**_

"_**You're always saying how much you hate it here." I told him. "You wouldn't come back if your life depended on it."**_

"_**But I would if I knew that you'd want me to." Mello said.**_

"_**I want you to stay here." I said for what seemed like the millionth time.**_

"_**But I can't do that." Mello shook his head. "I already told you, Matt."**_

"_**Then I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you." I said.**_

"_**You know I don't want to leave you, but there's nothing else I can do." Mello said as he stood up and finished packing.**_

"_**Will you write to me?" I asked.**_

"_**If I can, of course I will." Mello replied. "It might not be much, though."**_

"_**That's okay with me." I said.**_

_**Mello threw a pair of jeans into the suitcase and closed it before saying, "I guess that's everything."**_

"_**Then this is goodbye, isn't it?" I said, wishing the tears in my eyes would go away.**_

"_**It would seem so." Mello nodded.**_

_**He pulled me close and pressed his lips to mine as a form of goodbye. Because I knew that it would probably be our last, I tried to make this kiss count. I tried to put all of my feelings into it, but I knew that I had failed miserably in my attempt.**_

_**We separated and Mello took his suitcase in hand before saying, "Bye, Matt." **_

"_**Bye." When Mello reached the door, I said, "Mello?"**_

_**He turned and said, "Yeah?"**_

_**I hesitated before speaking in his native German. "Ich liebe dich." I love you.**_

_**Mello smiled and said, "Ich liebe dich, Matt." before he walked out the door, leaving me alone in what had once been our bedroom.**_

_I've seen your face a hundred times every day we've been apart. I don't care about the sunshine. 'Cause Mama, Mama I'm coming home._

I don't really remember actually leaving Wammy's. Everything was a blur. I definitely remembered walking on the plane after I left, though. I remembered thinking _this is it. There's no going back_.

I kept wondering what he would look like, if I'd recognize him. Would he still be the same Mello that I'd grown up with? The same Mello that I loved? I knew I'd be able to recognize him from the rosary he wore. He'd worn it since I'd arrived at Wammy's and probably still wore it. But he could have grown out of it. He could have decided not to wear it anymore.

While I was on the plane, I thought about the kids at Wammy's. What was Near doing? Was he still trying to find Kira, as Mello was? I remembered Ralph, a boy who seemed to be obsessed with chess, and Judy, a girl who never seemed to stop playing her flute. Would they even notice I was gone?

After all, I didn't do much at Wammy's. I played so many video games, the kids said that I owned half of the nearby game store. And I was never one to socialize with people. Maybe that was how I met Mello. He didn't seem to be very sociable with people, either.

The plane eventually landed and I took a cab to LA, where I discovered Mello was living. America was so similar to England, but it was so different at the same time.

_You took me in and you drove me out. Yeah, you had me hypnotized. Lost and found and turned around by the fire in your eyes._

While I was heading to the Mafia hideout, I started getting nervous. What would I say? Would my presence be too awkward? Would he yell at me for finding him?

But that didn't seem to matter. All I knew was I wanted to find Mello. And I had found him.

When I arrived, I knocked on the front door and waited for what seemed like hours. Just when I thought that no one was there, the door opened and a large, bald man was standing in the door way.

"Yes?" he asked impatiently.

"Is, uh, Mello here?" I asked, trying not to sound nervous.

He looked me up and down, apparently debating whether I was a threat or not, and said, "Hold on a second." before inviting me inside.

After waiting for several minutes, a much younger man came into the hallway. His blonde hair was straight, almost feminine-esque, and his bangs brushed against his eyes. He had a holstered gun attached to his belt and a bar of chocolate in his hand, whilst the other was toying with a crimson rosary. As soon as I saw the eyes, I knew it was him.

It was Mello.

"And you are…?" Mello questioned, raising his eyebrow.

Knowing that he most likely wouldn't remember me, I replied by saying, "Ich liebe dich."

Mello stared at me in confusion for a minute, no doubt wondering why I was speaking to him in German. Then he must've remembered out last conversation before saying, "Matt?"

_I've seen your face a thousand times every day we've been apart. I don't care about the sunshine. 'Cause Mama, Mama, I'm coming home. I'm coming home. I'm coming home…_

"What are you doing here, Matt?" Mello demanded as we started to walk down the hallway.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" I questioned. "I wanted to find you."

"You could have given me some notice." Mello said with a smile, causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach. "So really, why are you here? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Mello." I assured him. "I just…I really wanted to see you."

"Did you think about what I told you before I left?" Mello stopped suddenly. "I told you that it could be dangerous."

"I know. And I'm old enough to know what could happen to me." I said.

"You do know that I'm trying to find Kira, right?" Mello questioned.

"Uh-huh." I nodded.

"And you do know who Kira is?" Mello crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yep." I nodded again.

"Matt, have you lost your mind?" Mello demanded.

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Then why would you want to be here?" Mello questioned. "You could get killed!"

"I know that, Mello." I told him. "Believe me, I know."

"Then why did you come?" Mello grabbed my by the shoulders, allowing the chocolate to fall to the floor. "Do you know how hard it would be for me if you died?"

"But I won't die." I assured him as my hands wrapped around his wrists. "I'm not such an idiot that I'd let myself die so carelessly."

"I didn't say you were an idiot, Matt." Mello said.

"But you're treating me like I'm a kid. I'm not twelve anymore, Mello." I said. "I'm almost seventeen. I can make decisions for myself."

"I didn't say you couldn't." Mello said.

"I'm well aware of what could happen to me. But I was thinking about something while I was on the way here." I said. "I'm going to help you catch Kira."

Mello stared at me for a minute, no doubt wondering if I was sane, before saying, "You really are insane, aren't you?"

"No, Mello, I'm not." I said.

"Then why else would you come here?" Mello released me and grabbed his chocolate.

"Because I might as well do something." I said. "And there's nothing I want more than to help my ex-boyfriend catch a serial killer."

"Who said I'm your ex, Matt?" Mello questioned.

"Well, since we haven't seen each other in five years, I figured that you'd found someone else." For some reason, I couldn't look at him in the eye as I said it.

"Just because we've been apart doesn't mean that I don't consider you my boyfriend anymore." Mello said, taking my hand in his. "Unless it was _you_ who found someone else."

"Are you kidding?" I exclaimed. "I've never even _thought_ of going out with another guy!"

"Even though you thought you'd never see me again?" Mello's lips formed a smile.

"That's how much I valued our relationship, Mello." I said.

"You were always pretty mature for a twelve year old." Mello laughed.

"And you were always a little crazy." I smiled. "So you really don't care if I'm here?"

"Apparently I can't change your mind." Mello replied. "And I know how hard it is to do that."

"Yeah, you would know." I laughed.

After a strange silence, Mello's lips found mine and we were kissing again, almost as if we'd never parted. I could tell he was trying to say so many different things with this kiss, much like I had been with our last. But this time, it wasn't our last. It was more like a renewal, a renewal of our relationship.

"You really have missed me." Mello smiled when we broke apart.

"I told you I did." I said. "So, what now?"

"Care to meet the gang?" Mello took my hand and gestured to the door at the end of the hall.

I nodded and followed him, our fingers still laced together. I was scared about what would happen. Hell, anyone would be if they knew that they could die. But I was with Mello, the one person I loved more than anything in the world. When I was with him, I wasn't afraid of anything.

**I hope it wasn't terrible....I wasn't sure how it would turn out. Anyway, reviews equal love! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
